Solo quédate en silencio
by Mizu Yukie Uchiha Tanimoto
Summary: Itachi a lastimado mucho a Sasuke, por eso, el menor decide irse lejos. Pero la noche antes de irse, Sasuke encuentra llorando a Itachi, y se despediran de una manera especial. Itasasu lime muy suave. Song Fic. Universo Alterno


**Solo quédate en silencio**

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera… Abría muuuucho Uchihacest *¬*

Advertencias: Lime muy suave y muy triste el Fic

Espero les guste.

One-shot

·

·

·

*Narra Sasuke*

Son las 4 de la mañana. Dentro de 4 horas y media tomare un avión que cambiara mi vida.

Me iré a vivir a Londres y dejare Tokio para siempre, ya nunca volveré, y mis padres están de acuerdo, bueno no mucho, pero no me importa, ya tome mi decisión y punto final.

Ahora no puedo dormir, y eso que me queda casi 3 horas para seguir descansando, pero como no puedo dormir me decido a ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, así que salgo de mi cuarto y al ir hacia la cocina pasó por el cuarto de mi hermano mayor, Itachi.

Creo que lo voy a extrañar, y no solo porque es mi hermano, sino porque mi amor ha sobrepasado lo fraternal, y él lo sabe, es por eso que se la pasa restregándome en la cara a sus novias.

Por ejemplo:

La peliazul esa llamada Konan, la pelimorada una tal Anko, la pelirroja Tayuya, la pelinegra Kurenai y la lista sigue…

Odio eso, les odio a ellas, lo odio a él. Odio amarlo así.

Creo que esa es la razón por la que me voy… A quien engaño, esa es la razón por la que me voy. Itachi me a echo tanto daño, es mejor así.

Al pasar por su cuarto veo que la puerta está entreabierta, así que me asomo un poco y veo a Itachi, está despierto y viendo al techo; está pensando en quien sabe qué cosas, su mirada es triste…

Trato de irme sin hacer ruido para que no note mi presencia, pero ya es demasiado tarde; él ya se dio cuenta de que estoy aquí parado, y me mira, me mira tan profundamente que creo que me hipnotiza, así que entro y me siento en la cama a su lado… Entonces él se endereza y me abraza…

_**Te encuentro despierto me dices lo siento con una lagrima derramas. Me abrazas, me hielo, me pides un beso y yo me quedo sin respirar…**_

Itachi abraza a su pequeño hermanito mientras una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla

-Hermano, ¿estás llorando?- pregunta Sasuke sin creerlo

-Sasuke… dame un beso- pide Itachi.

Y ante esta petición Sasuke se congela sin poder creer lo que está pasando…

_**Solo espera un momento, solo dime no es cierto**_.

-Sasuke lo siento, yo…- Itachi es interrumpido por Sasuke

-Shhh- dice el menor

_**Solo quédate en silencio cinco minutos, acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mí, te daré el último beso, el más profundo guardare mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti.**_

El Uchiha mayor pasa sus dedos por la frente del menor, acariciando su frente y sus mejillas, las cuales estaban levemente ruborizadas, y después de este tierno y cálido gesto, Itachi besa los suaves labios de Sasuke quien corresponde él beso. Besándose así por un largo rato, hasta que el aire les faltó y tuvieron que separarse, pero Itachi solo tomo un respiro y comenzó a besar la mejilla de Sasuke, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello el cual devoraba con suavidad provocando varios suspiros al menor…

"¿Por qué me haces esto Itachi? ¿En qué me equivoque para que me hicieras todo ese daño y ahora hagas esto?"

_**Tengo tanto miedo y es que no comprendo que fue lo que yo eh echo mal. Me abrazas, me hielo, me pides un beso y yo me quedo sin respirar. Solo espera un momento solo dime no es cierto. Solo quédate en silencio cinco minutos, acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mí te daré el último beso, el más profundo guardare mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti…**_

La ropa poco a poco fue estorbando, así que en muy poco tiempo desapareció de sus cuerpos para terminar en el piso. Ya había habido caricias, besos y preparación; ya era hora de unirse y hacerse uno solo.

Así que poco a poco Itachi entró en el cuerpo de su hermanito, quien jadeaba débilmente y controlaba sus gemidos para no despertar a sus padres.

Dentro de un rato, el mayor embestía con fuerza y suavidad al menor que ya gemía descontroladamente…

"Si Itachi; toma mi cuerpo, es lo único que me importa. Ya ni siquiera me importa el hecho de que has hecho esto con todas y cada una de tus novias, yo solo quiero qué seas tú quien tome mi virginidad. Tómame, hazme tuyo" pensó Sasuke

Ambos estaban cerca de tener su tan deseado orgasmo, entonces Itachi entrelazo su mano derecha con la izquierda de Sasuke.

-Te Amo Sasuke- dijo Itachi

_**Dame tu mano, devuélveme el aire di que me amas que no eres culpable, por lo menos un momento dime que esto no es cierto…**_

Sasuke se sorprendió ante esta confesión pero no pudo hacer ni decir nada porque la fuerza del orgasmo inundó todos sus sentidos, al igual que Itachi.

Ambos estaban exhaustos después de esa entrega, así que Itachi se recostó a un lado de Sasuke y recargo la cabeza del pequeño en su pecho, acariciando su cabello, su espalda y su mejilla a lo que Sasuke sonrió un poco, para así levantarse un poco y besar a Itachi; ambos se besaron dulce tierna y cálidamente, para después ambos caer en un profundo sueño, tan profundo como ese último beso.

_**Solo quédate en silencio…**_

_**Acaríciame un momento…**_

_**Te daré el último beso…**_

_**Guardare mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti…**_

Sasuke despertó un poco aturdido y adolorido, pero solo basto ver quien era la persona a su lado para recordar todo lo sucedido en la noche. Miró el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche…: 7:05 A.M.

Aún le daba tiempo de bañarse, así que se levantó de la cama sin despertar a Itachi; recogió su ropa y fue a su cuarto. De su mueble sacó la ropa que usaría y fue a bañarse. Termino de bañarse, se vistió, y bajo a la cocina, desayuno algo y entonces bajaron sus padres…

-¿Listo hijo?- preguntó Fugaku

-Más seguro que nunca- respondió Sasuke con seguridad y sin dudar

-Ya es hora —dijo Mikoto un poco triste y con lágrimas en los ojos— bueno, ¿Ya te despediste de tú hermano?- preguntó

-Anoche. Ahora está dormido así que ya vámonos- contestó sencillamente Sasuke

-Bien, vamos al auto, te llevaremos al aeropuerto- dijo Fugaku

-Sí, gracias- agradeció Sasuke

Así los tres se dirigieron al auto y después de guardar el equipaje de Sasuke, subieron al automóvil. Entonces Itachi despertó y miró el reloj, y al darse cuenta de la hora, salió corriendo de su cuarto y llego a una ventana que estaba en el pasillo del segundo piso, desde la cual vio a sus padres y a Sasuke en el auto, este último vio a su hermano en la ventana, así que sonrió y le dijo adiós con la mano…

El auto arranco…

"Te Amo Itachi" pensó Sasuke sin mirar atrás

Mientras que en la ventana yacía Itachi con un 'Lo siento' saliendo de sus labios…

_**Solo quédate en silencio cinco minutos acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mí te daré el último beso, el más profundo, guardare mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti…**_

**********************************FIN

* * *

¿Review? X3P


End file.
